trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kiff the Jiller
Autorstwa Kazika. Wycinek z lokalnej reklamy pizzeri: NIEZNANY ZŁOWIESZCZY HULTAJ DALEJ NA WOLNOŚCI. Po dekadach niewyjaśnionych przytuleń, trochę groźny i nieco tajemniczy hultaj wciąż powiększa liczbę swoich przyjaciół. Znaleziono jednak młodego 28 letniego chłopca, który twierdzi, że przeżył atak tego nicponia i strachliwie opowiada swoją historię... "Miałem zły sen i obudziłem się w środku dnia." mówi chłopiec. ,,Zauważyłem, że z jakiegoś powodu okno było zamknięte, chociaż pamiętam, że otwierałem je, zanim położyłem się spać. Wstałem więc z łóżka, żeby je otworzyć ponownie. W końcu wgramoliłem się z powrotem pod kocyk i próbowałem zasnąć. To właśnie wtedy ogarnęło mnie dziwne uczucie, jakby ktoś mnie obserwował. Otworzyłem oczy i o mało nie zrobiłem w gacie. Tam, w małym strumieniu światła wpadającym spomiędzy zasłon, zobaczyłem parę oczu. To nie były normalne oczy - musiał nosić soczewki... przerażały mnie. Ale wtedy ujrzałem jego usta. Długi, straszliwy uśmiech pełnych ostrych jak łyżki do zupy zębów sprawiły, że wszystkie włosy stanęły mi dęba, ale to akurat dobre bo łatwiej sie wtedy robi afro. Postać stała tam, przeszywając mnie wzrokiem. Po chwili, która zdawać by się mogła 2 minutami i 54 sekundami, powiedział prostą frazę, ale wypowiedzianą w sposób, na który byłoby stać tylko człowieka z mocnym pierdolcem. Powiedział "Coco Jumbo, Zjem ci ciasto". Zacząłem krzyczeć, na co błyskawicznie zareagował. Wyciągnął ręce i chciał mnie przytulić wskakując na łóżko. Próbowałem walczyć; kopałem, biłem, wykręcałem się, starając się zrzucić go z siebie. Wtedy do pokoju wbiegł mój ojciec. Mężczyzna powiedział ze chciał mnie tylko przytulić. Ten szaleniec z pewnością by to zrobił, gdyby nie jeden z sąsiadów, który natychmiastowo po moim krzyku bez żadnego powodu zaalarmował policję. Policjanci wjechali na dach domu (Ponieważ parking nie posiadaliśmy) i pobiegli w stronę drzwi frontowych. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wybiegł na korytarz. Usłyszałem dzwięk otwieranej lodówki i trzask tłuczonego szkła. Kiedy wyszedłem ze swojego pokoju, zobaczyłem, że brakowało ciasta ktore kupila moja matka, a okno z tylnej części domu zostało rozbite. Wyjrzałem zza pozostałej po nim ramy i patrzyłem za nim, jak znika w oddali mrucząc pod nosem cos w stylu "O kurła jakie dobre, no ja nie wytrzymie". Mogę powiedzieć wam tylko jedno, nigdy nie zapomnę jego twarzy. Te oczy przypominające tych ludzi z czerwonymi oczami z tej mongolskiej kolorowanki, nazwanej naruto czy jakoś tak, i ten uśmiech. One nigdy nie opuszczą mojej głowy." Policja w dalszym ciągu szuka tego mężczyzny. Jeśli zobaczysz kogokolwiek, kto pasuje do opisu w tej historii, jak najszybciej zgłoś to do najbliższej psiar... To znaczy komendy policji. Kiff i jego rodzina przeprowadzili się do innego miasta. Jego Chomik dostał premię w pracy, więc wszyscy uznali, że lepiej będzie im się żyło na jednym z tych "ekstrawaganckich" osiedli. Jednym słowem, pierdolone slumsy. Kiff ze swoim bratem Lujem nie mogli narzekać. Nowy, "lepszy" dom. Co tu lubić? Wkrótce po tym, jak się wypakowali, przyleźli do nich somsiedzi. "Szczęść Boże!" powiedziała kobieta. "Jestem Grażyna, mieszkam w domu po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wraz z moim synem Andrzejem chcieliśmy się z wami zapoznać." Grażyna odwróciła się i zawołała swojego syna. "Andrzejku, to są nasi nowi sąsiedzi.". Andrzej przywitał się i pobiegł dalej bawić się z śwueżakami w ogródku. "O nie katole" wyszeptała mama Jeffa "Jestem Mama Jeffa, to masz chomik Brajan, a to moi dwaj synowie, Kiff i Luj". Kiedy już się wszyscy przywitali, Grażyna zaprosiła ich na przyjęcie urodzinowe jej syna. Kiff z bratem chcieli odmówić, jednak ich matka wyprzedziła ich, mówiąc, że bardzo chcieliby pójść. Kiedy Kiff z rodziną skończyli się rozpakowywać, Kiff poszedł do swojej matki. "Mamke, dlaczego zgodziłaś się na to przyjęcie? Jeśli jeszcze nie zauważyłaś, nie jestem jakimś zjebanym, durnym dzieckiem." "Kiff..." rzekła jego matka, "Mam to w dupie. Dopiero co się wprowadziliśmy i powinniśmy pokazać, że jesteśmy dobre somsiady, więc idziemy na to przyjęcie i koniec." Kiff chciał mówić dalej, lecz wiedział że z matką nie ma chuja we wsi. Wszedł po schodach do swojego pokoju, usiadł na swoim żyrandolu i przez pewien czas siedział tak bezczynnie od czasu do czasu sie bujając. Aż w pewnym momencie ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Nie był to ból, lecz po prostu... dziwne uczucie, lecz on je zignorował. Pomyślał, że to biegunka. Usłyszał jak matka woła go, by wziął swoje rzeczy, więc poszedł po nie na dół. Następnego dnia Kiff zszedł na dół, aby zjeść śniadanie i przygotować się do szkoły. Gdy jadł, znów ogarnęło go to dziwne uczucie, tylko tym razem było silniejsze i powodowało lekki ból w okolicach dupy. Lecz on ponownie je zignorował. Gdy Kiff i Luj zjedli śniadanie i przygotowali się do szkoły, poszli na przystanek autobusowy. Gdy już byli na przystanku i czekali na autobus nagle jakieś dziecko na deskorolce przeskoczyło nad nimi, kilometrymetry nad ich głowami. Obaj od razu odskoczyli. „CO TY KURWA ODPIERDALASZ?". Dziecko "wylądowało" i obracając się do nich, kopnęło deskorolkę tak, aby uderzyć kiffa w twarz i żeby rykoszetem odbilo sie od latarni, a następnie od brzucha luja by nastepnie mogło ją złapać w ręce. Na oko ten dzieciak miał z 7 lat i okolo 196 dni, 7 lat młodszy od Kiffa. Ubrany był w koszulkę marki Nihooya i podarte, niebieskie jeansy. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Wygląda na to, że mamy świeże mięso.". Nagle pojawiła się dwójka dzieciaków, jeden był bardzo chudy, a drugi ogromny. "Skoro jesteście tutaj nowi, chcielibyśmy się wam przedstawić. To jest Kacper ". Kiff i Luj spojrzeli na chudego dzieciaka. Miał tak zjebaną twarz, że można by od niego oczekiwać przynajmniej 17 dodatkowych chromosomów. "A to jest Trebusz". Spojrzeli na grubego dzieciaka. Mowa o wannie smalcu. Nie. Nie kurwa. MOWA O JEBANYM JEZIORZE SMALCU. Ten dzieciak wyglądał jakby wpierdolił kilku ludzi z sosem 1000 wysp. "No i ja..." powiedział pierwszy dzieciak. "Jestem Seba. No to dawać kase kurwa." Luj wstał gotowy do walki, ale Seba z jego dwoma przydupasami wyciągnęli maczety. Seba podszedł do Luja i wyciągnął mu z portfel z pieniędzy. Kiffa znowu ogarnęło to dziwne uczucie, tylko że teraz było potężne, piekące. Kiff wstał, ale Luj dał mu znać, żeby usiadł, lecz on to zignorował i podszedł do dzieciaka. "Posłuchaj kurwa mały zjebie, oddaj hajsy albo...!". Seba włożył szmalec Luja do swojej kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej . "No kurwa. Co zrobisz?" powiedział Seba, po czym Kiff dał mu wpierdol w nos. Seba chciał uderzyć Kiff'a w twarz, lecz zanim to zrobił, Kiff chwycił jego pięść i połamał mu kości odbytnicze. Gdy Sebuś darł się wniebogłosy, Kiff wyrwał maczete z jego dłoni. Trebusz i Kacper próbowali go zaatakować, lecz on spuścił im taki wpierdol że o ja pierdole. a Luj tylko patrzył na Kiff'a z podziwem. "J...........ak t......... ty t..." tylko to Luj był w stanie wypowiedzieć. Zobaczyli, że jedzie ich autobus i wiedzieli, że obwinią ich za to wszystko, więc zaczęli biec ile fabryka dała. Kiedy biegli, odwrócili się i zauważyli, że kierowca autobusu podbiegł do Seby i reszty zjebów po czym zaczął po nich skakać. Kiedy Kiff i Luj byli już w szkole, nie mieli zamiaru powiedzieć, co się stało. Tylko siedzieli na lekcjach i słuchali. Luj myślał, że Kiff po prostu pobił kilku dzieciaków, ale Kiff wiedział, że to było coś więcej. Coś... mhhhrocznego. To dziwne uczucie, które ogarnęło Kiff'a, znikło, gdy się wypróżniał. Wiedział, że to okropnie brzmi, ale robiąc kupę, czuł się taki szczęśliwy, czuł, że to uczucie odchodzi i nie czuł go już gdy kupsko opuszczało jego ciało. Nawet, gdy szedł do domu blisko przystanku autobusowego i prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie jeździł autobusem, czuł by się szczęśliwy. Wiedział ze toaleta zawsze na niego bedzie czekać. Kiedy wrócili do domu, rodzice zapytali ich, jak minął dzień. Kiff odpowiedział nieco złowrogim głosem "No kurwa, żyć nie umierać." Następnego ranka Kiff usłyszał pukanie do lodówki. Gdy zszedł na dół, zobaczył dwóch psó..to znacy policjantów stojących w drzwiach. Jego matka spojrzała na niego wkurwionym wzrokiem. "Kiff, panowie powiedzieli mi, że zaatakowałeś troje dzieci. To nawet nie była zwykła bójka, oni byli dźgani. DŹGANI KURWA!". Wzrok Kiff'a powędrował na podłogę, pokazując matce, że to prawda. "Ale oni pierwsi grozili nam noża-" "Młody człowieku," powiedział jeden z psó... - znaczy policjantów, "znaleźliśmy troje dzieci dźgniętych. Mamy świadków, że sprawca spierdolił z miejsca zbrodni. Więc co masz nam do powiedzenia?". Kiff wiedział, że nie da się wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Mógł powiedzieć, że on i Liu zostali zaatakowani, lecz nie było dowodów kto zaczął bójkę. Bo ściągnięcie odcisków Palców z noży było widocznie niemożliwe w tym osiedlu... "No dobra to ja, i co z tego? To oni mieli noże. Halo co to za osiedle w którym policja gówno robi z 3 gówniakami które są uzbrojone? Nazwać was psami nie wypada, a co dopiero policjantami!". Policjanci spojrzeli na siebie i skinęli głowami. "No, to wygląda na rok w więzieniu...". "Czekajcie!" krzyknął Liu, trzymając w dłoni łyżeczkę i jogurt w drugiej ręce. Policjanci wyciągnęli broń i wycelowali w niego. Liu rzucił obie rzeczy na podłogę "Ale o co wam-" "Kurwa to ja wy debile!!! TU JESTEM HALO!" Zaczął wykrzykiwać Kiff. Kiff mógł tylko bezczynnie patrzeć na odjeżdżający radiowóz. Zabrali jego brata. Jego 14 letniego brata. Do więzienia. Za to co on zrobił. "Synek, co się stało?". Kiff nie mógł nic powiedzieć z powodu płaczu. Jego matka zachowywała sie tak jakby nie było logicznego powodu aby było mu smutno. Kiff został na podjeździe gdzie rozbił obóz. I płakał. Po jakiś 4 godzinach wrócił do domu. Kiff wolał nawet nie myśleć, co matka czy chomik sądzą o Luju, podczas gdy to była wina Kiff'a. W końcu poszedł spać, mając nadzieję, że choć na chwilę zapomni o całej sprawie. Dwa dni później, odkąd wsadzili Liu za kratki, (Chociaż miał 14 lat) nie było od niego żadnych wieści. Jeff nie miał znajomych do odwiedzenia. Nic tylko smutek i poczucie winy. Aż do soboty, kiedy mama Kiff'a obudziła go z uśmiechniętą, słoneczną twarzą. "TO DZISIAJ~" powiedziała melodyjne jego matka, odsłaniając zasłony i wpuszczając światło do jego pokoju. "C..co kurwa?" powiedział w półśnie Jeff. "Urodziny Andrzeja." Po tych słowach Jeff całkowicie się obudził. "POJEBAŁO CIĘ? MOJEGO BRATA WSADZILI ZA KRATKI A TY... JAK TY W OGOLE MOŻESZ SIE NAZYWAĆ MAT-" "Mam to w dupie. Jest okazja żeby sie nażrec i popić za darmo rozumiesz? Dlatego chciałam zebys miał przyjaciół bo jak widzisz oboje korzystamy." powiedziała matka Jeff'a, po czym zeszła na dół, aby się przygotować. Kiedy Kiff wreszcie zmusił się, aby wstać, wziął bialą bluze z kapturem i parę jeansów jako ze był fanem ASSASINS CREED i zszedł na dół. Zobaczył, że chomik jest ubrany w chomiczy garnitur, a jego matka w suknię. Zdziwił się, bo na chuj ubrali się w takie eleganckie rzeczy na imprezę jakiegoś dzieciaka. "Synek, to wszystko, w co się ubierasz?" zapytała mama Kiffa. "A weź spierdalaj." powiedział Jeff. Jego matka zignorowała wielką chęć, aby na niego nakrzyczeć i po prostu uśmiechnęła się. Jego matka spojrzała na zegarek. "SZYBKO SPÓŹNIMY SIĘ A ŻARCIE I WÓDA ZA DAMO PIECHOTĄ CHODZĄ." Wykrzyczała matka Kiffa. Razem przeszli przez ulicę do domu Grażyny i Andrzeja. Zapukali i ukazała im się Grażyna, zupełnie jak Matka Kiff'a, przesadnie ubrana. Gdy weszli do domu zobaczyli, że tam są tylko dorośli. Żadnych dzieci. "Gównażeria jest na podwórku. Kiff, co ty na to, żebyś poszedł je poznać?" powiedziała Grażyna. Kiff wyszedł na podwórko i zobaczył, że było tam pełno dzieci. Wszyscy biegali w dziwacznych, cosplayach, strzelając do siebie z plastikowych pistolecików. Nagle do Kiff'a podbiegł dzieciak, wręczając mu pistolecik i kapelusz. "Baw się?" powiedział gówniak. "Jestem za stary na takie rzeczy." Odpowiedział oschle Jeff. "NO KURWA BAW SIE" warkneło wrogo dziecko. "...No dobra." powiedział Jeff. Założył kapelusz, wziął pistolecik i zaczął strzelać jak w multi CoD-a. Kiff bawił się tak, aż usłyszał bardzo dziwaczny dźwięk. Dźwięk deskorolki. JADĄCEJ DESKOROLI. TO ZNACZY ZE KTOŚ NA NIEJ JECHAŁ. NA PRZYKŁAD KTOŚ KTO MA 7 LAT. MOŻE.... SEBA?!? Po chwili Seba, i reszta wesolych pojebów przeskoczyli ogrodzenie na swoich deskorolkach. Kiff upuścił swój plastikowy pistolet i zrzucił kapelusz. Seba patrzył na Kiff'a z nienawiścią w oczach. "TU JESTEŚ KURWO" przywitał go Seba. Kiff zobaczył, że Seba ma posiniaczoną twarz, co nie bylo niczym zaskakujacym bioroac pod uwage jaki to wpierdol dostał kilka dni temu. "Zajebię cię mały skurwysynku za to, że wpakowałeś mojego brata za kratki." Seba zdenerwował się. "Oh, bardzo śmieszne, wiesz, że ja i tak wygram. Może skopałeś nam tyłki kiedyś, ale nie dzisiaj." powiedział Randy, po czym ruszył na Jeff'a. Obaj upadli na ziemię. Randy uderzył Jeffa w nos, a Jeff złapał go za uszy i przyłożył mu "z główki", odpychając go od siebie. Po chwili wstali na nogi. Dzieci krzyczały, a rodzice wybiegali z domu nie dzwoniąc w ogóle po policję. Troy i Keith wyciągnęli z kieszeni pistolety. "Niech nikt nie przerywa, bo polecą flaki!" powiedzieli. Seba wyciągnął 2 ręczny miecz i wbił go w ramię Kiffa. Kiff wydarł się wniebogłosy i upadł na kolana. Seba bezlitośnie kopał go w twarz. Po trzech kopach Jeff chwycił nogę Seby i przekręcił ją, co spowodowało, że upadł martwy na ziemię. Kiff wstał i poszedł w kierunku tylnych drzwi. "T. .ty chuju!" krzyknął Trebusz po czym rzucił w niego ciastem urodzinowym małego Andrzeja. To wtedy to się zdarzyło. Coś w Kiffie pękło. Jego niemalże nieistniejąca od początku psychika została całkowicie zniszczona, racjonalne myślenie znikło. Jedyne, co teraz potrafił, to jeść ciasta. Pozarł ciasto ktore zostało na twarzy po czym jebnął w Trebusza z tak ogromną silą że przebil się przez brzuch. Stanął nad nim i z ogromną siłą uderzył go prosto w głowę, az w końcu złamał mu kark. Krew tryskała z jego ciała a on tylko się śmiał. Zaczął pożerać Tort. Każdy teraz patrzył na Liffa. Rodzice, płaczące dzieci, nawet Kacper, którzy niewiele myśląc, wycelował broń w Kiffa. On widząc wycelowany w niego pistolet, pobiegł szybko schodami na górę. Kiff skradając się, wszedł do łazienki. Chwycił stojak na ręcznik który nie był przymocowany do ściany i wyrwał go ze ściany. Do łazienki wpierdolił Kacper podbiegł z nożem do Kiffa, który uderzył go stojakiem na ręcznik w twarz. Kacper bezwładnie opadł na ziemię, po czym chwycił Kiffa za szyję. I rzucił nim o ścianę. Z górnej półki spadł na nich wybielacz. Palił ich obu i obaj zaczęli krzyczeć. Kiff wytarł oczy najlepiej jak mógł. Kiedy Kacper jeszcze krzyczał z bólu, Kiff wziął z powrotem do ręki stojak na ręczniki. Celnie rozwalił metalowym stojakiem głowę Kacprowi. Kiedy Kacper już leżał zakrwawiony na ziemi, towarzyszył mu złowieszczy uśmiech. "Co w tym takiego śmiesznego?!" zapytał Kiff. Kacper wyciągnął zapalniczkę i włączył ją. "To, że jesteś pokryty wybielaczem i alkoholem." Kiff szeroko zamknął oczy ze zdziwienia, a Kacper rzucił na niego zapalniczkę. Alkohol i wybielacz w kontakcie z ogniem wybuchły i rozwaliły 1/4 domu. Gdy alkohol zwęglił jego skórę, wybielacz ją wybielił. Próbował się ugasić, lecz nic nie pomagało. Kiff darł się w niebogłosy. Alkohol sprawił, że był Ludzką Pochodnią, lecz fantastyczna czwórka miała go w dupie. Wyszedł na korytarz i spadł ze schodów. Nie. Nie spadł. Spierdolił sie z całej epy. Wszyscy krzyczeli, gdy zobaczyli Kiff'a, ledwo żywego, płonącego człowieka. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, była jego matka, która próbowała go ugasić wódką którą trzymała w dłoni. Wtedy stracił przytomność. Kiedy Kiff się obudził, poczuł, że ma bandaże na twarzy. Nic nie widział, ale czuł, że ma je również na ramieniu i szwy na całym ciele. Próbował wstać, lecz uświadomił sobie, że ma w ramieniu jakąś rurkę. Wtedy przybiegła pielęgniarka. "Myślę, że jeszcze nie powinieneś wstawać." Powiedziała, kładąc go z powrotem na łóżku i poprawiając rurkę w jego ramieniu. Kiff usiadł. Nic nie widział. Kompletnie nie wiedział, że jest w szpitalu. Po długich godzinach usłyszał swoją matkę. "Kochanie, jak się czujesz?" zapytała. Kiff nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Jego twarz była zakryta bandażami, więc z pewnością brzmiał by jak Kenny z South Parka. "Kotku, mam wspaniałe wieści. Po tym wszystkim policja uznała za winnego zwłoki Seby i tych innych dwóch i powiedziała, że zwolni Luja". Kiff wstał jak najszybciej potrafił, lecz przypomniał sobie, o rurce w jego ramieniu. "Luj wyjdzie jutro, będziecie mogli znowu być razem." Kiff poczuł ze jego serce bije mocniej. Znowu bedzie mogl byc z swoim ukochanym bratem. Tak stęsknił sie za jego zapachem i jego ponętnymi ustami... Matka Kiff'a uścisnęła go i pożegnała się. Przez następne lata Kiff był odwiedzany przez rodzinę. W końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Dzień zdejmowania bandaży. Jego rodzina niecierpliwiła się. Czekali aż doktor usunie ostatni bandaż zakrywający jego twarz. "Miejmy nadzieję, że to będzie wyglądać lepiej niż palpatine" powiedział doktor, ściągając bandaż z twarzy Kiff'a. Matka Kiffa krzyknęła na widok jego twarzy, a Luj zwymiotował prosto na buty doktora. "C-co się stało z moją twarzą?" zapytał Kiff, po czym wyskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do łazienki. Spojrzał w lustro i zobaczył, dlaczego rodzina tak zareagowała. Jego twarz była... Piękna. Jego usta były spalone do głębokiej czerwieni, jego twarz zmieniła kolor na czystą biel, a jego włosy zmieniły kolor z brązu na KRWISTĄ CZERWIEŃ. Powoli dotknął ręką swojej twarzy. Była teraz szorstka. Spojrzał na swoją rodzinę, a potem znowu w lustro. "Kiff..." powiedział Luj. "Ona wcale nie jest taka zła...". "Nie jest taka zła?!" zapytał Jeff. "Ona jest obrzydliwa..!". Jego rodzina była zaskoczona, a Jeff zaczął się głośno płakać. Jego rodzina zauważyła, że jego lewe oko i ręka drgały. "Uh... Kiff, dobrze się czujesz?". "Dobrze?! Nigdy nie czułem się tak źle! KURWA! Spójrzcie na mnie! Ta twarz...". Nie mógł przestać się płakać. "Doktorze" zapytała matka Kiffa. "czy mój syn ma... No wie pan...czy dostał pierdolca?". "Tak, to jest typowy objaw dla pacjentów, którym podaliśmy tak dużą ilość środków przeciwbólowych. Jeśli po 10 latach nic się nie zmieni, prosze go zapytać czy ma depresję." "Tak, Tak, dziękuje doktorze.". Matka Kiffa spojrzała na niego „Wracamy do domu." Jeff oderwał twarz od lustra. "Dobrze mamo..." Później tej nocy brata Kiff'a obudził dźwięk dochodzący z łazienki. Tym dźwiękiem był płacz. Powoli wszedł do łazienki, aby zobaczyć co się dzieje. Ujrzał potworny widok. Kiff trzymał nóż i wycinał uśmiech na jego policzkach. "CO TY WYCZYNIASZ?!?" zapytał. Kiff spojrzał na brata "...Teraz mogę się uśmiechać wiecznie.". Luj zobaczyła jego oczy, okrążone w czerni. "To soczewki. Będę mógł robic cosplaye. Życie z taką twarzą nie będzie takie złe." Nagle Kiff poczuł zapach. Znany zapach. Jego matka pozbierała tort. Tort. TORT. "GDZIE ON JEST" Wrząsnął Kiff. "Nie wiem o czym mówisz...b...braciszku.." Odpowiedziała jego brat. "Bracie. Okłamałaś mnie.". Po tych słowach zadźgał swojego brata łyżką. Matka Jeffa obudziła się od tych dźwięków. Nie słyszała nic więcej, więc zamknęła oczy i próbowała zasnąć, lecz ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Kiedy się obróciła, Kiff zatkał jej usta ręką. Kiff powoli wyciągnął łyżkę, gotowy poderżnąć jej gardło. Matka Jeffa próbowała się wyrwać. "Mumbo Jumbo, Zjem ci ciasto." powiedział Kiff.